Solid state motor starters, commonly referred to as "soft starters," control the starting and stopping of electrical motors with gated semiconductor devices such as SCRs, thyristors, or generally, solid state power switches. The present invention relates generally motor starters, and more particularly, to a compact solid state motor starter designed to reduce space requirements and be integrally combined in one complete small package.
Industry standard soft starter structural arrangement typically consists of several separate discrete component groups. Such groups include controllers, bypass contactors, sensors, overload protection, snubbers, cooling fans, power semiconductors, power bus bars, insulators, assembly hardware and mounting plates. When assembled as a unit, these prior art motor starters are quite large and cumbersome.
The controllers are usually housed in Class II enclosures with discrete screw type terminal blocks and mounting feet. The size and power requirements of the controller may vary depending on the application and sophistication of the control. The controller package is often broken up into several separate printed circuit board assemblies requiring interconnects and mounting.
Discrete bypass contactors are used to shunt the power semiconductors after the motor has reached its running speed. The bypass contactors require mounting hardware, coil leads with terminations, and power conductors from the line and load side of the soft starter.
Soft starters may have several different types of sensors. The most basic sensor typically found in a soft starter, is the current sensor, which is typically a rather bulky configuration. Some of the most common methods for sensing current include a large current transformer with matching current meter and with rather cumbersome mounting brackets. Another method includes a ferrite toroid with a matching current meter or printed circuit board assembly, and also requiring a bulky and cumbersome mounting arrangement. Yet another method includes a Rogowski coil and matching circuit board assembly, also requiring bulky mounting brackets.
In further detail, the most common industrial practice is to measure current using the same principles as a transformer. A magnetic field is induced around a conductor as current is passed through the conductor. This magnetic field is induced into a magnetic core. The core material can range from being a very good magnetic material, for example ferrous magnetic iron or steel, or it can include a very weak magnetic material, such as air. A second coil is also required, and is looped around the magnetic coil material, or around the current carrying member. The amount of magnetically induced current into the second coil is dependent on the reluctance of the core material used, and the amount of signal current desired. The current signal therefore should be proportional to the actual current in the conductor of interest. A scale is developed to read the coupled current signal value in the conductor as an actual current signal. The meter used is typically a current meter. However, if the second coil circuit has many turns of small gauge wire, the coupled signal has a low current value, and therefore a volt meter can alternatively be used. The following description describes in further detail some of the most common methods presently used to accomplish such current sensing. The output of the second coil may alternatively be used to drive an overload relay.
Perhaps the most common method to measure current using the principles of a transformer, is to encircle the conductor with a wire forming a number of loops, and measuring the current inductively induced in that wire. This method is similar to an air core transformer and is commonly referred to as a current transformer. Another method is to encircle a conductor with a rigid piece of ferrite core material having good magnetic reluctance and then wind the ferrite material with wire loops and measure the inductively induced current. This method is similar to an air iron core transformer and is commonly referred to as simply a toroid.
Similarly, a core, constructed of several laminations, can be positioned around a conductor with wire coiled around one portion of the lamination loop to measure the inductively induced current in the coil, which is also similar to an iron core transformer. In order to assist assembly, a variation of this scheme was developed in which a lamination core is split so that the conductor to be monitored does not have to be passed through the core before it can be properly positioned. The core is then opened about the lamination split, the conductor of interest is inserted into the core at the desired position, and the core can then be closed to maintain the low reluctance of the magnetic loop. Yet another method is to use thin steel laminations as a ferrite core material, and then wind the ferrite material with wire loops. Since the core area is small and the wire gauge is thin, the inductively induced voltage can then be measured. This method is similar to an iron core transformer and is referred to as a Rogowski coil.
All of the aforementioned current measuring techniques discussed are typically used in soft starters have one common physical limitation that is a major disadvantage in constructing a compact motor starter. That common disadvantage is that the second coil, or the ferrite core, used to develop the induced current or voltage signal must be positioned about the periphery of the conductor of interest. Since motor starters require relatively large conductors, any additional material about the conductors results in excessively large packaging of the motor starters. Further, in any three phase motor starter which has three separate conductors that must be monitored, the potential for cross-talk, or interference, between the current sensors becomes quite high.
Soft starters may also require thermal monitoring to protect the power semiconductors. One common method for thermal protection includes a bi-metal disk or "Popit" requiring mounting brackets, hardware, and electrical insulation depending where it is located with respect to the current carrying members of the soft starter. In operation, when the bi-metal disk reaches the trip temperature, the bi-metal disk snaps into the stressed position and changes the state of the electrical contacts, thereby signaling to the control circuit that a temperature limit has been reached. However, bi-metal disks respond very slowly to temperature changes because of their large inherent material mass and have a very narrow temperature range. If monitoring of several temperature ranges were required, a separate bi-metal disk would be required for each temperature range. Another type of thermal protection uses infrared heat sensors. Although these devices do not require placement on a current carrying member, they must be in close proximity to it. Therefore, mounting brackets and a matching circuit board assembly is required and the sensor must be "aimed" at the component to be monitored. Heat sensitive resistors, or thermistors, can also be used to measure the temperature of electrical components. Heat sensitive resistors change resistance with temperature change. The change in resistance is then calibrated to a voltage, which in turn is used as a temperature reference and indicates the temperature of the component. Thermistors respond very quickly to temperature changes because of their small inherent material mass.
Bi-metal disks and thermistors are usually located near or on current carrying members in electrical equipment. They both require discrete electrical leads or terminals that require routing and termination. Prior art use of these devices has also required separate mounting fasteners or brackets. Additional electrical insulation or barriers are then required to protect these devices from the line potential of the current carrying members. Since these devices are typically mounted individually, they then require additional space in the piece of electrical equipment to be monitored, which therefore increases the size of the equipment.
Soft starters also require a snubber assembly, which typically includes a resistor and a capacitor in series to protect the power semiconductor components from transient noise. The snubber assembly is connected across the line and load terminals of the motor starter, and have discrete leads. These devices also require mounting brackets and associated hardware.
Where natural convection is not sufficient to cool the motor starter, a cooling fan is necessary to provide forced air. The cooling fan normally increases the size of the enclosure, or is mounted externally and vents the starter through a vent in the package. In either case, the cooling fan oftentimes adds considerable size to the overall package.
Soft starters also include overload protection which is required on all power control equipment and can be accomplished by using overload relays or an overload circuit board assembly. Typically, when the current being measured reaches a preset limit, the overload changes state and disconnects the motor from the power source. The overload can be a discrete device or an integral function of the controller. Such devices usually have a limited range and are very application sensitive with respect to motor current.
Soft starters use discrete semiconductors or SCR "pucks." Depending on power requirements, such devices can become rather large and add to packaging complexity and increase the size significantly. In multi-phase applications, where multiple power conductors are required, physical spacing between poles is dependent on the operating voltage. The size of the conductors is also proportional to the amount of in-rush current that must be carried and the amount of heat that must be removed from the power semiconductors.
All the aforementioned components of the soft starter are usually mounted to a single mounting panel that results in a quite large overall package. Such prior art soft starters assembled in this manner, require excessive production assembly time, have excessive volume and mass associated with it, and have an enclosure that is exceedingly too large.